


Nobody's Too Mature for Naps

by Yasbid



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Injections, and good dog parents, dante is baby, its really just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasbid/pseuds/Yasbid
Summary: After a particularly painful vaccination, Dante can't get to sleep.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Nobody's Too Mature for Naps

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Никак не уснуть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297707) by [ElenaBu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaBu/pseuds/ElenaBu)

> something short and random.  
idk, i wanted to write cute stuff. enjoy or whatever.
> 
> (also, warning for mentions of needles& injections, but thats about it)

Dante had been expecting this. For days, he kept having those repetitive dreams. In the dreams, he might get a splinter, or get bitten by a snake, or a vampire, or stung by a bee, or some other form of small stabbing. The point is, he saw this day coming from a mile away. 

The pups stood in a neat, single file line. In front of him was DJ, assuring him that he'd do fine. Dante gulped. He could only hope his brother was right. The line inched forward painfully slow. Minutes felt like hours, and he was too panicked to even speak. Before he knew it, he blinked, and he was at the front of the line. Dylan ushered him into the bathroom, where his mother was waiting for him. 

Dante stepped forward, tail between his legs. 

"Alright. Easy now, sweetheart." Delilah cooed, prepping the syringe in her grasp and outstretching Dante's hind leg.

He failed to stifle a whimper. 

"Here, why don't you try this? If you look away and close your eyes, you won't feel a thing." she said.

"R-really?" Dante asked. She nodded. He didn't entirely believe her, but he was willing to try. And if it didn't work, well, that'd just have to be the bitter end.

He squeezed his eyes shut, turned away, and thought about literally anything but injections. Not happy thoughts, but less emotionally distressing ones. That's the best he could do. By the time he opened his eyes, his mother was dropping the needle into the biohazard bin and calling for the next pup in line. 

"Um, thanks, Mom." he said quietly. She gave him a small smile, then turned her attention to the very distracted Diesel in front of her.

Late in the night, Dante found that he couldn't sleep. He tried laying on his side, curling up in a little ball… Heck, he even tried splooting. There was a faint ache in his hind leg where he had been shot, making nearly every position uncomfortable. After way too much struggling, he finally gave up. Sleeping on the floor just wasn't going to happen. That left only one more option, and Dante didn't think he had it in him.

Usually he faced the horrors of life on his own, since his siblings rarely believed his predictions, and even he was easily frightened sometimes. But being one of the older pups in the household, he probably should have outgrown this kind of thing long ago.

Carefully, he creeped out of the bedroom, making sure not to wake his siblings as he passed through. It was a good thing Dante was almost impossible to spot in the dark. He continued on through the hallway, trying not to look at the dark void at the bottom of the stairs. The house always looked different at night. He wasn't here to be creeped out, though. Dante stood before his parent's bedroom door on unsteady legs. How was he supposed to do this? Just… walk in and ask, like some sorta normal person?

He took a deep breath, then nudged the door open.

Doug and Delilah were curled up beside each other on a cushion on the floor. Dante cleared his throat, trying to make his presence known. Slowly, Doug sat up, yawning.

"Oh, hey there, bud. You alright?" he asked.

Dante stared at his paws. "I… couldn't sleep?" he said, phrasing it more like a question than anything else.

By now, his mother was awake too, giving him a concerned look. "Do you want to come sleep with us?"

Doug wagged his tail. "Hey, yeah! There's plenty of room!" 

Dante perked up, stepping forward and making sure to keep most of his weight off his sore leg.  _ Curse you, intramuscular injections, _ he thought to himself. He made himself comfortable on the cushion between his parents, laying his snout between his paws.

"G'night, kiddo." his father said mid-yawn.

Delilah just nuzzled him gently.

"Goodnight." he mumbled.

When he awoke, he was alone on the cushion, but now there was a blanket covering him. His parents must already be at work by now. Dante could hear the clamoring of puppies downstairs as they ate their breakfast and got ready to go to the park, but he couldn't care less. He could've died thanks to that injection, of course he deserved a day off.

So, Dante did just that. He spent the rest of the day lazing around in his parent's room, taking way too many naps and having random dreams with no prophetic messages, and boy, it was good.


End file.
